


The begining

by cacoethes_scribendi



Series: Toddler Dean and Daddy Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel sorting things out, Dean resists being Castiel's baby, Diapers, Drunkenness, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-sexual infantualism, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethes_scribendi/pseuds/cacoethes_scribendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel found Dean (first part of this series) behaving like a toddler.  This caused Dean to be afraid and to run.</p><p>Castiel is going to make things right and make sure his little boy is safe and cared for when he needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Castiel fluttered back into the motel room where he had left Dean he was saddened to find that Dean and all his belongings were gone. He hadn't spent a long time with Sam so he knew that Dean had moved fast, most likely though the fear and panic he had felt wafting off of him before he'd gone to speak to Sam. It saddened Castiel that he'd made Dean so afraid by his presence that he couldn't continue with his age play. He had only wanted to help the poor baby and become part of the life that Dean kept hidden so well. He and Castiel had a profound bond and it saddened Castiel that it wasn't enough to ground Dean nor to comfort him. Castiel knew that he hadn't always been there for Dean when he needed it and he berated himself now, for being that angel, the kind of angel you prayed to when you were breaking but didn't come. He could only imagine how that made Den feel and it hurt more than Naomi's knife or any other torture he had ever gone through at the hands of heaven.

Castiel used their bond to find Dean. It took him some time, like when he had first found his baby, but he had eventually found him. Dean was parked up in a forest not far from the bunker completely drunk. He'd drank a whole bottle of Captain Morgan or as Castiel supposed, two with a load of beer judging by the empty bottles, not counting the one that was in his hand close to his lips, and was dreaming of hell. What made it worse for Castiel, is that this time it wasn't only memories of hell, but hell interspersed with being little, being little alone and worse for Dean's mind, Castiel popping up and laughing at him.

Castiel used his grace to enter the dreams, he appeared as always with a “hello Dean”. He cast out demons, he held little Dean and made sure he was never alone, he fought beside big Dean, he appeared when Dean called, especially when he called. 

Castiel heard Sam call Dean throughout the night, he heard the messages and felt bad that he couldn't go to him, to reassure Sam that he was with Dean, but he didn't want to leave his charge. Not, now, not ever. He needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is a plotting.

Castiel stayed with Dean though out the night. Following the boy throughout his dreams. Finally Dean woke with a splitting headache and the feel of cotton in his mouth. Dean was used to the feeling so he simply sat up, wiped his hand down his face, checked his phone (and rolled his eyes at the missed calls and messages) and set off back to the bunker.

Castiel stayed with Dean to make sure that he didn't have a “morning after” crash. The alcohol in his blood was still above that limited by law and he knew that Dean shouldn't be driving. He followed, hidden, Dean into the bunker and watched him wave off his brothers concerns. Dean had then picked up another bottle of whiskey and stumbled into his bedroom. He managed to drink two large glasses of the liquid before blanking out for the day. He would be asleep all day, Castiel made sure of this by pressing his finger to Dean's forehead and using his grace to make him sleep soundly but safely.

Castiel had then appeared before Sam to appease his fears for his brother and told him to do whatever Dean wished for a day or two, before he arrived to take him on a mission. He'd answered Sam's questions as best he could without lying and had relaxed Sam enough to allow him to take his own rest since he'd been up all night worried about his big brother.

Castiel had left the bunker with a mission. One he was going to fill, come hell or high water. Come anything. Well anything that he could control anyway, and that being a lot of things he wasn't too worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bed now, but this will be continued.
> 
> For readers of Love and protection: sorry I just needed to write something with no plot. Please forgive me ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds a home for his little boy.

Castiel had first looked for a safe place for Dean to play in. He knew that motels weren't the best of places for his little boy. They weren't secure enough, Dean had to salt the windows and doors, had to lay traps and sigils and do all manner of things before he could relax. They couldn't offer the comfort that his little boy deserved. They weren't a home and never would be. Most of all in Castiel's mind (and being an angel he could protect Dean against everything but an archangel or God himself) they were something that he simply didn't want for his little boy, and Dean WAS going to be his little boy, even if he didn't know it yet. 

He wanted some place not too far from where Dean and his brother called “home”, the bunker. Some place easy for Dean to drive to without too much trouble. Some place that he could keep for Dean for as long was needed and some place that he could ward and protect so that when Dean entered he needn’t worry about such things. Some place that he could personalise and make theirs and that couldn't be done with a motel room. 

Castiel had only been searching for a few short days before he found the perfect place. It was twenty minutes drive from the bunker. Far enough away so that Dean would feel safe there, away from everyday life, away from his worries and away from Sam, if he so wished. However, it was also close enough for Dean to feel ready to jump into action, to collect his brother and drive off to defend whoever needed defending. To be close enough to not to feel too far away from his little brother and close enough to the place that his adult self had made home.

The owners were an old couple. Tom, the man, had Alzheimer's disease and sat wasting away on his favourite comfy chair when he wasn't angry and trying to escape from what he thought was a prison. June, the woman, had arthritis and looked after her husband as best she could. Some days she was in so much pain that she found it hard to get out of bed, never mind cook dinner for Tom who often threw it against the wall shouting that she was trying to poison him. That was the hardest part for her, the physical pain from her disease meant nothing to her when Tom was alone in his world, however hard she tried she wasn't often able to reach him and to connect with him. She felt alone in the life that had become theirs and often prayed hoping that God would take pity on them and let them leave during the night to join him in the mansion his Son had promised them.

Castiel had heard her latest prayer shortly after he had found the run down log cabin in the woods. He had already managed to trace the owner and felt that his Father was with him when he saw June. He told her that he'd come to answer her prayer, which was to allow Tom to eat. Tom hadn't eaten for two days and she was at a loss what to do. Castiel had taken the vegetable soup from the pan ith a new bowl, since Tom had thrown the last across the room, and talked to him in his angelic voice. With that voice he'd commanded that he eat and the man's soul had bounded with joy. It had sang to him in tongues, that only Castiel could hear, telling him of its pain turned into happiness now that he, the angel was here. He'd talked with Tom, all the time feeding him soup before he'd commanded Tom to rest. Tom had went to bed, which had made June cry because he hadn't gone to bed in weeks before he knew it was time to talk with the woman. He'd asked June about the cabin that she and her husband owned. They'd bought it for holidays as a young couple. They'd never had children so it had become a little run down during the years that they were no longer able to visit. After talking with her for an hour, Castiel made his move. She would allow him to look after the property, and she and her husband would leave it to Dean Winchester upon their deaths in return for something. Castiel would heal June of her most painful arthritis. She would still have some degenerative arthritis but it would be no more than the minor age related arthritis of her husband. Tom would be healed of his Alzheimer's so that June and he could live the rest of their lives happily.

June didn't hesitate for a second. When Castiel pressed his palm against her forehead she felt warm then a lack of pain. Castiel then went to Tom and pressed his palm on his palm on his forehead. Tom shot up, glancing around the room. He didn't notice Castiel because his eyes had fallen on his wife. “Oh June” he cried, “I feel like I've been asleep for a long time. I've dreamt so many sad dreams. Tell me it isn't true!” With that he got up and went into his wife's arms. June turned a tear felt gaze to Castiel and mouthed “thank you”. Castiel nodded and disappeared. Step one of his plan was in operation.

Step two was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer, Yay!  
> No age play, BOO!  
> Sorry, but it's coming ;).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a bit of trouble finding a shop to buy everything he needs for Dean, but third time lucky :).

Castiel spent a few hours researching step two of his plan. He had to to provide everything needed for his baby boy, from furniture, to food to clothes to toys and games. With a long list in his hand he appeared before a baby store a few towns away from the bunker. It was a large store and he reasoned it would have everything he needed. Upon entering the store stopped to gaze around. The store had all kinds of furniture, baby clothes and accessories. However, they were all made for infants and none were made for adult babies. He paused, a little perplexed about what to do when a sales woman came up to him “hi, my name's Sally, can I help you today sir?” she said cheerily. 

Castiel turned, his head tilted in thought before he replied “I need to get some things for my son” he said holding up the long list in his hand “however, these things don't seem appropriate”. 

The woman frowned, “how old is your son?” she asked. Castiel thought for a moment “I'm not sure, but he wears diapers so I would guess a toddler or below”. 

The woman smiled “we have everything you need sir” she stated waving one of her hands around the store. Castiel, however, shook his head “no” he replied “these things won't do. My son is an adult baby.” 

The woman's demeanour changed immediately. Sniffing she stated “well, I'm sorry sir. We don't cater for that kind of baby here, we're not that kind of establishment” taking a step away from Castiel. “However” she continued “I've heard 'Frisky Business' caters for your type” with that she ran her eyes up and down Castiel's body with a slight scowl on her face. 

Castiel wasn't phased in the slightest and hadn't even noticed the change in Sally. “Thank you Sally” he replied as cheerily as he could since he guessed that it was necessary in this type of situation. “Do you know where I may find this store?” he asked leaning a little towards her.

The woman stepped back again, “I'm not sure” she replied “I guess that it's on the other side of town, next to the red light district” she said, distaste evident even to Castiel in her voice.

Castiel thanked her before saying “I wish you good day” and with that he nodded and left the store.

He found the shop a few moments later, like Sally had said, on the other side of town close to the red light district. The shop had a pain blacked out window front but bright neon lighting flashing the name. He opened the door and entered.

The dim lighting surprised Castiel a little but that was no problem to the angel as he looked around. Frowning walked up to some pacifiers. Picking one up to look more closely he noticed that it would not be appropriate for his son. Turning around to look more closely at the other items he decided that Sally must have misunderstood his needs, because this seemed to be a very adult shop and did not have the items he needed. He was about to turn and leave when a man walked up to him, he stood very closely with a large smile on his face. “Hi” he said, “I see you're browsing the pacifiers, perhaps I can help you choose” he added with a wink.

Castiel put the pacifier down before replying “I'm need to find things for my son” he said holding up the list he'd prepared. The man took it from his hand and began to read “diapers, pacifiers, bottles, clothes, toys” he said beginning to read from the list. He looked at Castiel “I'm sure we have some of the things you need here” he said with a smile.

Castiel shook his head looking around “no” he said “my son is an adult baby, but his needs are non-sexual in nature and I believe that your establishment caters to sexual needs.” 

The man grinned, his face lighting up like a light bulb “oh, yeah!” he exclaimed, “you're absolutely right, maybe I can tempt you with something” he said nudging Castiel's shoulder with his own.

The angel smiled, this was a very friendly man “I'm sorry but no. I have no need of sexual devices, and I really do need to find these things for my son.” 

The man stuck his hand out “I'm Dave” he said holding out his hand. He continued when Castiel had shook it “I don't cater for what you're looking for but I do know where you can get the stuff you need. Follow me” he said waving his arm to motion for Castiel to follow him.

Castiel followed him to the desk, noting that the man seemed to be wearing trousers that needed mending, they had no bottom and he could see the behind walking in front of him. He'd already noted that his top also had holes in it and was about to offer to mend the garments when the guy turned around “like what you see?” he asked punching Castiel's arm softly. Castiel was a little confused and it must have shown on his face because Dave waved it off “no worries” said, “let me look up that store for you”. With that he opened his laptop and punched in a name.

“Here it is” said cheerily after a few moments of clicking on various links “Baby Haven, it's the next town so you might not make it today” he said looking at his watch. He wrote the address down before turning the paper over. “Here's the address and my number” said winking as he put the paper into Castiel's hand. “Call me if I can be of service and by service I mean service” he continued looking at Castiel in a way that made him feel rather uncomfortable, it reminded him of the way the prostitute had looked at him. “Castiel cleared his throat, it felt rather dry “thank you” he said “you have been a great service, if you ever need my help just call me, say Castiel' and with that he turned and left the shop leaving the man gaping and staring into empty air.

Castiel pushed the door open of the third store of the day, he hoped that this would be the one where found what he needed. Upon walking in he stopped and looked around. It was, indeed, promising. The woman who walked up to him and introduced herself as “Sue” took his list and nodded at the explanation that he needed everything for an adult baby. “Yes sir, we have everything you need here” she said with a smile.

Castiel left the store two hours later. They would be delivering everything he needed in two days time. That would give him plenty of time to prepare Dean's new home and restore it to it's former glory.

He couldn't help the satisfied smile. Step two was completed.

Now all that was left was step three.

Perhaps the most important step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's almost ready to fetch Dean :D.  
> Hope that it was ok :).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean.

Once he'd spruced up the cabin and warded it he went to the bunker only to find it empty. After a quick look around he gathered that that the boys had left for a hunt. He decided to call them to make sure and to see whether he could be of assistance.

Dean's phone went to voice mail so he tried Sam's. Sam answered after the third ring telling him they were on the way to check out a possible case. He heard Dean grumbling in the back ground asking Sam who it was. He hadn't been surprised to hear the string of curses that his baby had muttered before informing Sam that he should notify him that they wouldn't be needing his help. “That naughty mouth of his will have to be taught a lesson” Castiel thought to himself even as he heard Dean tell Sam “Why doesn't Cas stop bothering us and go off and do whatever angels do when they weren't harassing humans?” Castiel shook his head. He was going to have a little naughty boy on his hands if this was any indication of what was to come.

Sam ended the call promising to call Castiel when they were finished with the case.

Three days later Sam called to say that they were finished the case and he was in the bunker. Castiel immediately appeared in the library where Sam had told him he was. Castiel became a little angry upon hearing how the case had gone down. Dean had been off his game and had been almost injured. It had only been Sam's quick thinking and rapid reflexes that had saved him. When Sam had wanted to talk to his brother he'd received a flipped bird in return and a brushing off. Sam was officially worried about his big brother, especially since he'd never seen him like this before. He seemed even more edgy than when he'd sold his soul and was destined for hell.

Castiel's theory was that since Dean had been interrupted in his little boy time he hadn't been able to decompress and sort things out as he usually did. He especially wasn't happy to learn that Dean had dropped Sam off at the bunker before taking the impala and leaving on a drinking binge.

He went to the closest bar. Upon entering he looked around and saw Dean in a corner. On the table were numerous empty beer bottles, a half empty bottle of whiskey and a row of empty shots that were probably tequila. He pursed his lips when he noted that Dean was becoming very intimate with a young maiden that was currently sitting on his lap.

He strode up to Dean and pulled the scantily clad brunette from his baby's lap and asked her to leave. She'd been a little put out but Castiel believed he knew how these things worked. He drew some money from his pocket and whispered into the garishly clad ear that the man she was with was out of order and he'd come to take him home. He ignored Dean's spluttering and attempt to stand up, simply pushing him back down and using his grace to force him to sit. The girl who had first seemed rather angry at his interruption quickly switched to seeming a little put out when Dean didn't claim her back. She'd taken Castiel's proffered money and stalked off with a flip of her hair.

Castiel turned to Dean, “you've been a very naughty boy honey” he softly said reaching towards his son. Dean let out a string of curses and batted his hand away. He didn't know what the crazy angel was playing at, but this wasn't on! He wasted no time letting Castiel know.

Castiel pulled Dean up from where he was sitting, keeping a strong grip on his bicep. He strode towards the exit, Dean quickly following without a struggle to save face in the bar. However, once they were outside it was another matter. His mouth, again, ran away from him as he struggled to get free from the angel's grip. Castiel ignored him, pulling the keys for the impala from Dean's pocket. He sat Dean in the passenger seat, using his grace to keep the seat belt buckle and the door closed before appearing in the drivers seat. He drove the impala back to the bunker tuning out Dean's threats.

Upon entering the bunker he allowed Dean to storm off to his room since he had to talk to Sam. He took a short while to reassure himself that Sam was fine, if worried for his brother before informing him that he would be taking Dean with him for a few days. Although he saw that Sam had a lot of questions for him he was pleased to see that Sam bit them down only to ask whether Dean would be safe. “Sam, I assure you that no harm whatsoever will come to your brother. In fact, I rather hope and indeed expect that he will come back in better spirits renewed and ready for the next case.” Sam had bitten his lip and told Castiel that he would be fine in the bunker for a few days. He could do with a few days off himself and would use the time well, researching and checking in with other hunters.

Castiel went to Dean's room and hesitated, he was a little surprised by the silence. He gently opened the door and walked in to find Dean standing beside his bed. “Surprise” Dean called before slamming a bloody hand onto the wall behind him. 

Nothing happened.

Dean turned in surprise muttering to himself and slammed his hand against the wall again.

Still nothing happened.

Turning towards Castiel with an open mouth, clearly surprised he quickly took control of himself. He picked up the whiskey bottle and drank a few mouthfuls before leering at Castiel. “You're in luck. I must be too drunk to banish you. So you can just turn tail and get lost to do whatever you have to do” he slurred. 

Castiel strode up to his baby quickly removing the bottle from his son's hand. “Oh, you can count on me doing what I have to do Dean” he said pressing a finger against his baby's forehead.

Dean slumped into the angels waiting arms and with a flutter of wings they were gone.

Step three: collect Dean was accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's ok and doesn't disappoint :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up confused

Dean wondered if he was dead. The pounding in his head wouldn't let up and that reminded him of something. That something felt a little far away to react at the moment but it niggled away in the back of his brain. Dean wished that he could just go back to sleep as he slowly came to. His his brain felt like it was bouncing down a hill. He felt nauseous and his mouth was dry making it hard to swallow. He ran his hand over his face trying to steady the nausea before he opened his eyes. 

He could only vaguely remember the night before. Some hot chick sat on his lap as he drank himself silly. He'd felt really good. Why did he feel so bad now?

Awareness, unwanted awareness, slowly crept through his mind. He was almost sure that if he turned his head he'd find a hot brunette curled up to his side. Almost sure but something was off. He wasn’t sure what but it was off.

When the nausea had died down enough he slowly opened his eyes only to see bars. His eyes snapped shut again, oh god, he was in a cell. What had he done? He tried to valiantly remember the evening before but apart from the hot chick on his lap and his drinking his mind came up blank.

He swallowed dryly again, what mess had he gotten himself into?. It had been a long time since he'd felt bad like this. He hadn't since he'd began his own age play. He realised, suddenly, that since he'd seen Cas turn up, unexpectedly, that he hadn't had his normal outlet. Well it wasn't normal, sure, but it was an outlet. Safer and more rewarding than drinking and chicks. However, that outlet had turned sour when he'd seen the angel pop up and he'd lost his shit. 

Oh no, he hadn't killed the chick had he?

A slow groan left his lips. He was sure that he was in deep shit, and not the figurative kind!

He tried to sit up but the nausea gnawing away at him got worse and he fell down with a thud. Had he used up his one phone call,, if he had, who had he phoned? He'd phoned Sam surely? He'd come to get him out of this mess wouldn't he?

Dean slowly fell down into a pigs-mire of pain and hurt. What was he going to do? Was Sam on his way?

Suddenly he felt that he needed to vomit. He leaned forward, eyes closed, mouth open and groaned.

“Hello Dean.”

The sound was like a slap in the face.

How could....how was.....is it?.....the thoughts didn't have time to form in his mind before another thought came batting it away.

Dean groaned, the vomit in his throat retreating at the threat. That threat was an angel in his vicinity.

He needed to get a grip.

And soon. 

Cas couldn't see him like this, wherever he was. He'd laugh and he couldn't let Cas laugh at him. He needed to get away. Cas would laugh for sure and his own age-play would be sullied. The comfort he felt whilst he carried it out would be ripped away from him by one laugh. The laugh from his closest friend, the person he cared most about apart from Sam. He couldn't deal with that. 

He wanted to die.

And what exactly was Cas doing here, in a prison cell anyway?

Had Sam called him?

Oh God!

Sam had called Cas because he'd called him, a broken mess in a police cell?

He was a failure.

Let him die now! He couldn't take, not only failing Sam but also Cas. No way. Mr Death, come back please! Take me now.

Dean dissolved into a fit of hysterics. He didn't hear Castiel calling to him, he didn't feel Casitiel's arms. Dean's soul in turmoil and it had blacked out, much like Dean had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't a let down ;).  
> Let me know if it was (how can I fix it?) or if it wasn't (great, give me tips for more).


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel sat down on the rocking chair with his boy in his arms. Dean was limp and he was worried about him. He focussed on reaching out to Dean's soul to call it to him. It didn't take long because it recognised him and hummed in pleasure at his call. Now all he had to do was wait for Dean to wake up from his self induced stupor.

Dean groaned as he slowly came to. His mind was still fuzzy and he still felt sick but at least the brain rolling down a mountain feeling wasn't so bad. 

It took him a few moments to realise he was being rocked.

Why was he being rocked?

He moved a little and heard a noise whilst at the same time felt a familiar feeling.

What the fuck? 

How could he be in prison when he felt this?

Maybe he was dreaming because he'd vomited himself sick?

Yeah, that was it.

There was no way that he was being rocked, there was no way that there were arms around him. Moreover, there was NO WAY that all that was happening whilst he had a diaper on. No way.

Castiel began to nudge Dean's memories to the forefront believing it would help his baby. He'd surely realise that he was being helped. Least that's what he hoped would happen.

Memories began to flood his senses, he'd been in a bar. Castiel had came and taken him back to the bunker. Then he'd done something. He couldn't remember anything after that. Then he'd woken up here.

Where ever that was. That meant one thing.

Something was wrong! It had to be.

Dean began to struggle, he realised he wasn't in prison. The bars he'd seen weren’t prison bars. It was much much worse. He needed to get away.

But he couldn't.

The arms holding him were strong.

Then he heard Castiel “it's ok Dean, calm down. Daddy's here. I would like to help you baby. Trust me please.” 

Damn angels and their super human strength, he couldn't get away.

Dean felt himself begin to cry again. 

What the fuck?! He just needed to get the angel to let go of him, not cry like a baby!

He struggled more but Castiel simply held him, whispering praises to his baby. He'd calm down soon surely? Age play was a comfort to Dean, he'd get over his discomfort with Castiel being here soon enough. Castiel just had to patient.

After a while Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He felt confused and let out a loud wail when he looked down and saw that he was dressed in a light blue onesie with “Daddy's little boy” on the front. Castiel tried to shush him and held a pacifier to his lips.

He didn't want to open his mouth and let it in but he did. 

Stupid body!

Dean's crying died down to quiet snuffling. He'd find a way to get loose from this stupid angel. Just because the dumb angel had zapped into his motel room and caught him doing.....something....it didn't give him the right to kidnap him.

Because that's what this was.

Castiel stood up and carried Dean to a chair to sit him in it. Through the tears in his eyes Dean saw that he was sitting in a pretty well furnished child's room. Castiel had balls he could give him that. He'd play nice until Castiel got bored then he'd high tail it back to the bunker.

Castiel left the room for a few moments, coming back with a bottle. Even as Dean's lips opened in readiness, letting the pacifier drop, his mind recoiled.

No way! The stupid angel was going too far.

Dean did the only thing he could. He stood up and shouted obscenities and threats at the angel. He had an extensive vocabulary in that speak after all. He got up from his chair and grabbed the first thing that his hand touched, glancing to it he discovered it was a wooden block. He threw it at the angels head. It missed so he began to back away from Castiel, all the while shouting his inventive obscenities and threats.

Castiel stilled “Dean, cease or there will be consequences. I am very patient, but I will not will not tolerate this sort of behaviour. I understand that you are confused but calm yourself and we will talk.”

Yeah, that was a red flag to a bull.

Dean lunged at Castiel, however, he suddenly found himself flat over the angel's lap.

What the hell?

He struggled to get up “let me go you sonova bitch!” he shouted.

The only response was a loud crack then a pain shooting through his behind.

This wasn't fair!

He struggled, shouting more through another rain of smacks.

He wanted to resist but he couldn't he cracked.

As soon as he began to sob the angel had him in his arms rocking him again. “Dean, Dean, listen to me baby, I'm here to help but you have to let me....Please.” 

He heard the crack in the angel's voice and he turned to to the angel, he rubbed his snotty nose and tears over the angels shirt. Dean realised that he felt weak and tired, he couldn't struggle any more he took a deep breath, taking the proverbial bull by the horns he decided to tell the truth “I don't know how” he stuttered.

Castiel continued to rock him, the bottle was nudging his lips “we'll try this together Dean. Just try to trust me” he cooed at the boy lying limp in his arms.

Dean opened his mouth. Maybe he could find a way to get away from the angel later. Now he needed to rest, plus his headache had come back with a vengeance. He began to whimper again, a hand moving to his head.

“Oh, my baby boy's head hurts?” Castiel whispered pecking Dean's cheek with his lips. Dean nodded slowly, it hurt so much and he scrunched his face in pain.

“Here, let daddy help” as he felt a finger press against his temple. A cool feeling washed over him and it felt like the pain in his head melted out of him, down his body, through his feet and into the floor.

The bottle was at his lips again and he opened his mouth. He took a deep breath as he began to slowly suck, his eyes opened a little to see the angel smiling down at him. He lifted his hand to touch the angel's hair, his eyes, mouth before grabbing onto his shirt.

His eyes began to feel heavy, he felt relaxed and the last thing he was conscious of was Castiel smiling down to him, “everything will be ok sweetie pie” the angel whispered. Then Dean was out for the count.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I hope that you enjoy :).

Dean slowly became aware. He could feel an arm gently holding him against a warm body so he figured that he was still laying on Castiel's lap. He opened his eyes slowly then yawned. As he focussed he could see that Castiel was reading a book about parenting, well judging by the pictures that's what it was, he couldn't make out the language. Castiel turned to the boy in his arms “did have a good sleep Dean?” he asked as he put a book mark inside the book before closing it and setting it aside.

Dean didn't answer, he was still upset about being kidnapped, so he simply pouted at Castiel. Castiel smiled, “are you hungry Dean? You didn't have a proper breakfast.” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He still didn't answer the angel and began to sit up. His headache was gone at least. 

He sat on the angel's lap and slowly looked around. He was still in the child's room. Taking a better look than he had before he realised that a lot of effort had been put into it. The walls were painted in pastel blue with white clouds here and there. The floor was carpeted in the same blue. There was a changing table, a crib and a bed on one side of the room and on the other what he supposed to be a wardrobe. Next to the wardrobe was a large box with “Dean's toys” painted on the front and a set of shelves with books and small knick-knacks displayed. A few Disney pictures were dotted around the walls and opposite of where they were sitting were an adult sized play table and chair along with a toy workshop. 

Dean turned to stare at Castiel, he was surprised this had obviously been well planned. 

“Do you like your room honey? It's all for you. Daddy hopes that you like it and if I've forgotten anything just let me know.” Dean stared at the face in front of him for a moment. He didn't see any treachery there. Castiel didn't seem to be mocking him at all. He allowed himself to nod in affirmation.

Castiel's face lit up with the kind of smile that Dean had very rarely seen. It looked strange on the normally stoic angel. Castiel patted his knee “why don't you play and I'll go and make some lunch. I'm sure you must be hungry.” As if on cue Dean's stomach let out a loud growl. Castiel nodded towards the sound “the borborygmus tells me you are” he said standing up. Dean hesitated before walking to the toy box before kneeling down and opening it. Casitel left to make lunch for Dean.

Twenty minutes later he found Dean sitting beside the empty toy box. Toys were strewn around the floor surrounding him and he had a car in each hand which he was waving through the air. “Lunch is ready baby” he said startling the boy, who dropped the cars then turned to look at Castiel. He stood up and began to walk towards the angel.

“Hold on a second Dean, I need to check your diaper” Castiel said reaching down towards his boy's crotch. Dean was suddenly snapped out of the quiet stupor he'd been in since he awoke. He slapped the angel's hand away growling out an angry “no!” 

“What's wrong baby?” Castiel asked, “why don't you let daddy check your diaper for you?” 

Dean summoned up his best scowl and ground out “not dirty” in reply to the questions. He didn't want the angel any where near his privates. 

Castiel knew better, Dean had used his diaper but he realised that this might be a little embarrassing for the boy. Picking him up he tried to reassure him “it's ok. Daddy changed your diaper when you were asleep. I know how to do it. Besides, I rebuilt your body from ashes and I've seen it all before.” That didn't seem to appease Dean much and he struggled against being laid down on the changing table. 

Castiel used a little of his grace to soothe his baby and also to avoid him from struggling too much, possibly hurting himself. He worked quickly ignoring the protests which he didn't bother to stop. He then picked Dean up again and walked to the kitchen rubbing Dean's back and reassuring him that he was doing good all the while. 

Dean hadn't liked the fact that Castiel ignored him and changed his diaper anyway, but at the same time he found it very comforting. He was more than a little confused and the fact that Castiel carried on like normal afterwards didn't really help. Part of him was waiting for the shoe to drop. Part of him was finding it hard to trust that Castiel wouldn't turn on him and mock him.

His thoughts were distracted by the smells in the kitchen. Castiel sat him at a table and brought a plate of food over putting it onto the table. “I hope it tastes good, Dean. I found a recipe and followed it to the letter but it's the first time I've cooked anything” he said a little sheepishly. Dean looked at the food. What looked like a misshapen hamburger sat next to peas, carrots and slightly lumpy mashed potato. He took the Tomas the Tank engine fork and dug it into the potato. He brought put it gingerly into his mouth ready to spit it out if necessary. His eyebrows rose in surprise. It wasn't too bad. He took a bite of hamburger next and that wasn't too bad either. He looked up at Castiel who was hovering a little anxiously beside him, and smiled. “'s good” he whispered and continued to dig in.

Dean refused to eat most of the peas and carrots but accepted the cut apple and only complained a little about having to drink milk with his meal.

He began to relax a little. This wasn't too bad. Maybe he shouldn't run away at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an enjoyable evening with his daddy.

When Dean had finished lunch he'd been encouraged to play a little. "Nothing vigorous mind you Dean, you need time for your stomach to digest first" Dean couldn't help rolling his eyes at that but had gone into his room to play with his cars for a bit. 

After a while he'd decided to draw a picture since he loved drawing. He decided to test the waters, so to speak, with Castiel by drawing a picture for him. If he laughed or told him that it wasn't good he'd punch the angel in the face and get the hell out of there.

Dean sat at his desk and bit his pencil while he thought about what to draw. Since the picture was for Castiel he supposed he could draw him. A smile played at his lips when he thought of the angel sitting waiting for him to wake up whilst reading a book about how to look after children. 

That's what he'd draw. 

He had to rub bits of the drawing out a few times, which as a little frustrating, before he felt that he'd drawn the image to the best of his ability. He didn't draw a stick figure like he normally would so it was quite hard for him to get the image the way he wanted it. He ended up drawing himself on the angel's lap. The Dean he drew was smaller than the real Dean. His legs dangled and his head only reached up to the angel's chest. In his mind, he was sat on the angel's lap and he was being read a story.

Castiel walked into the room "are you alright honey?" he asked walking a bit closer to Dean. Dean nodded his head before diving forward and covering his picture with his arm and torso. He used his free hand to wave the angel away. He didn't want him to see the picture before it was finished.

Castiel frowned for a second before smiling. "I'll leave you to it then Dean. I'll be in the other room when you're ready." 

Dean nodded absently before turning to make sure that the angel had gone before uncovering his picture. 

He smoothed it out before pausing a minute to think about which colour he needed. He chose his black crayon and carefully filled his daddy's hair in. As he worked he frowned in concentration and his tongue stick out the corner of his mouth. He worked slowly and only went over the lines he'd drawn a couple of times. He hoped that his daddy wouldn't be disappointing at that.

His hand ached a bit when he finally put the last crayon down. He couldn't help grinning at the picture. It was the best drawing he'd ever done.

He just hoped that his daddy would like it.

We walked into the sitting room to find Castiel sitting on the sofa reading his book. Upon sensing Dean enter the room he put his marker into it and closed it in order to give his baby his undivided attention.

He noticed that Dean had a slight flush of embarrassment to his cheeks and a small small. He saw a bit of paper poking out from behind his back.

Smiling he held out both arms. "Is everything ok honey?" he asked. Dean nodded and walked hesitantly closer. 

When he was close enough, he pulled his arm out from behind his back and thrust the picture he'd made towards the angel, blushing furiously.

"Is that for me baby?" the angel gently cooed taking the paper from his son.

He was taken aback by the image. He could clearly see who the boy had drawn even if he was no Picasso. "Oh Dean, honey" he croaked, he couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes "this is absolutely wonderful!" He stood up and gave Dean a hug before pulling away. He cleared his throat "I believe the correct thing to do is to put this on the fridge" he announced proudly. 

Dean bit his lip with joy, he looked shyly at Castiel. He couldn't believe it! His daddy was pleased, he liked his picture enough to put it on the fridge! 

He took the angel's hand without hesitation and followed him into the kitchen. Luckily Castiel had bought fridge letter magnets. He used the letter "D" to hold the top left hand corner of the picture onto the fridge before adding the "E" onto the top right. He then put an "A" on the bottom left followed by an "N" on the bottom right. 

Dean looked at the letters, his eyes moving from the D, to the E, to the A, then to the N. His heart swelled with pride. His daddy had used his name to pin his picture onto the fridge! He surged forward to give the angel a hug. 

Castiel hugged him back before ruffling his hair. "I'm the luckiest daddy of them all" he announced proudly.

Castiel suggested a short walk so that Dean could work up some hunger for supper, which would then be followed by a little TV then bath then bed. Dean didn't even think to argue with the angel since he was so happy. He skipped happily to wait at the door whilst Castiel fetched his shoes before bending down to help him to put them on. He then took his son's hand and led him out. They walked around the forest for half an hour, Castiel sometimes Dean breaking the silence. However, when no one said anything the silence was a happy one. Neither of the two felt uneasy with it, content just to listen to the sounds of nature around them.

As promised, when they arrived back to the cabin Castiel gave Dean his supper, explaining that they'd watch TV afterwards in order to give time for the food to digest a little. After all he didn't want his little boy to get an upset tummy. Dean had giggled a little at that remark. As if. Everyone who knew Dean Winchester knew that he had a stomach of iron.

He ate his sandwich, which Castiel had thoughtfully cut the crusts off of and had cut into small triangles. He didn't even complain that the sandwich had lettuce and tomato inside along with the cheese and ham. He was too happy for that. 

Castiel announced that he'd eaten everything like a good boy, he had a surprise for him. If he had any more room in his stomach that his he added with a smile.

At Dean's eager nod, he went to the fridge. He drew out a small slice of apple pie with a topping of whipped cream.

Dean couldn't believe his luck and he let out a whoop of joy before grabbing the plate from the angel and sitting down with it. Castiel handed Dean a spoon and sat down opposite to watch Dean finish his meal. He couldn't help grinning when Dean let out a small moan of pleasure as he bit into his pie. He was especially happy when Dean looked at him with what could only be called adoration. 

Although he already knew the answer, he couldn't help asking "Do you like it Dean baby?" Dean paused to swallow his mouthful before happily saying "yeah daddy, you're the best".

After Dean had finished and had his hands and face cleaned they moved into the sitting room. He turned on the TV before sitting beside Dean. He took the remote and flicked through the channels before stopping on the Disney Channel which was showing superman. "Is this ok?" he asked and when he received a reply to the affirmative he put the remote down and drew Dean closer to snuggle beside him.

After some time he noticed Dean yawning. Standing up he turned the TV off. "Let's give you a bath then get you to bed" he announced holding out his hand. Dean surprised him by lifting his arms to be picked and he realised that the boy must be more tired than he'd realised. 

He quickly walked them to the bathroom and sat Dean on the stool. He ran the water as he undressed his baby then put him into the bath.

Dean seemed a little uncomfortable to be sitting naked in the bath so he distracted him by talking about what fun they'd had and how he'd loved the picture Dean had drawn. He quickly washed his boy's hair before taking the washcloth and soaping him all over. After rinsing he lifted the sleepy boy from the bath and wrapped him in a fluffy towel. He then quickly went to the bedroom where he diapered and dressed Dean is a pair of blue footy pajamas's before lying him down in his cot.

He was so proud that Dean had been so good for him.

"I'll be back in a second, I just need to fetch your bottle" he announced to a sleepy boy.

Dean's answer was simply a yawn.

He arrived back a few moments later and put the bottle to his sons lips. Dean grabbed hold of it and started to gently suck. 

Castiel picked up a story book. He began to read about Little Red Riding Hood to Dean in a quiet voice. He noted how Dean was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

When the bottle was finished he took it from Dean, who let out a little whine. "I know baby boy, but it's finished and it's not good to suck on air. It gives babies gas" he explained gently. He picked up the pacifier and put it against Dean's lips. When Dean latched on he gently rubbed the boy's back has he continued to read from the book.

Dean let out a loud burp after a moment and gave Castiel a shy smile. "That's good, gas is better out than in" he assured his baby before turning back to reading the book.

Dean fell asleep a few moments later. Castiel stood and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well baby, daddy will be watching over you" he said before flicking off the light and sitting down to watch over his baby boy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's last day (for now) with his daddy.

Castiel sat with Dean through the night, making sure that he wouldn't have a nightmare.

It was just after dawn when Dean began to stir. After a few minutes his eyes blinked open for the first time since he'd fallen asleep the night before. Dean turned his head to sleepily blink at his daddy before a small smile played on his lips. Just like he'd promised, his daddy was here looking after him. Dean's eyes still felt heavy and he closed them again, dozing off for a short while before being ready to fully awaken.

"Hey there, how are you this morning?" Castiel softly said as he lent over the cot rails to stroke his baby's hair. Dean grinned up at his daddy before stretching and letting out a yawn. "Are you ready to get up honey?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged, he was nice and cozy where he was. He was in no hurry to get out of bed. 

"I was thinking of making pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast" Castiel said casually "perhaps with some bacon, eggs and toast" he added glancing at Dean.

Well, if that's what he was having for breakfast, Dean was getting up. 

Not surprised in the least to have a suddenly eager Dean ready to get out of bed, he had intentionally coaxed him with food after all, he lifted his boy up and took him to the changing table. He quickly took the boy's pajamas off, throwing them into the linen basket, before quickly taking off his diaper. Dean flushed a little and hid his face behind the teddy he'd brought with him. However, he accepted being changed and Castiel felt his heart swell with happiness at his little boy allowing him to take care of him.

He dressed Dean in a pair of green trousers, green socks, and green t-shirt. He couldn't help but lean close to Dean whispering "you look so cute Dean" at which Dean playfully slapped the teddy across his daddy's head with a giggle "silly daddy". He couldn't help but feel a little surprised that his daddy's remark didn't bother him. So what if he was cute, the chicks knew it, Sam knew it (he was the cutest of the brothers for sure) and now daddy knew? So what.

Castiel set Dean on the floor before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. He sat Dean at the table with a sippy cup of orange juice and set about making breakfast. Again, his attempt at making food turned out to be less than perfect but Dean enjoyed it nonetheless and thanked his daddy afterwards.

They went for a walk after breakfast after which Dean played with his toys. Castiel sat next to Dean and joined in where he could. Dean couldn't believe how much fun it was having his daddy next to him, racing cars along the floor together. 

After lunch Castiel informed Dean that he should have a short nap. He wasn't too keen on having a nap but after some haggling he agreed since daddy had said that he could sit on his lap.

After his nap Dean enjoyed painting and sneakily took his socks off so that he could paint his feet. It looked really cool and the shapes he made when standing on the paper was even better. Daddy wasn't too happy though but Dean didn't care. When Castiel got the wash cloth to wipe his feet clean Dean couldn't help but roll around the floor laughing. "Does my boy have ticklish feet" he asked before throwing the cloth down and diving at Dean's feet. After his feet he worked his way up Dean's legs, fingers nimbly tickling all the way up to Dean's thighs. Dean squealed, but definitely not like a girl, when his thighs were tickled and then suddenly his daddy's hands were tickling his ribs. 

Rolling around the floor, he lost all coordination even as he vainly tried to find a way to tickle Castiel back. 

When Castiel sat back grinning, deciding that Dean had had enough of being tickled, the boy took the opportunity to pounce. He jumped on Castiel's back wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist and his arms around his neck. He quickly moved one hand to tickle underneath the angel's chin. Casteil wasn't the slightest bit ticklish but quickly knew what Dean was aiming for, he let out a chuckle although it felt strange to his hears. Upon hearing the chuckle Dean let out a loud laugh right beside Castiel's ear and shouted "gotcha!" Castiel was glad that he was an angel, he was sure his ears would be ringing from the noise that had erupted from Dean. He humored the boy by laughing a little louder before grabbing Dean by the hands and pulling him forward onto his lap.

Dean quickly got up and ran off shouting "can't find me!" At first Castiel wasn't sure what to do, but after searching his memories he realised. Dean was playing hide and seek and since Dean was doing the hiding it would be up to him to do the finding. 

He moved into the other room, deliberately avoiding the sofa since he immediately saw one of Dean's feet poking out from behind it. He exclaimed loudly "oh my, I wonder where Dean is?" before looking behind the TV. 

He opened a cupboard before saying loudly "oh, Dean isn't there either, I wonder where he could be". He then went into the kitchen where he opened the fridge "Dean isn't in the fridge" he said loud enough for him to hear before opening a cupboard "he isn't under the sink either, where oh where can he be?"

This continued to pretend to look for Dean for a few more minutes before Dean burst out from his hiding place. "I win daddy" he shouted running up to Castiel to give him a hug. "Your turn" he said before covering his eyes. Castiel made sure to make a little noise as he made his way to the bathroom and got into the bath. He heard Dean looking and decided to cough just to make sure that he'd be found. A few minutes later Dean burst into the bathroom and ran up to the bath "found you daddy, I win again" he cheered. 

Castiel got out of the bath, "that was fun" he said ruffling the boy's hair "you're very good at this game" he added. Dean nodded happily as he followed Castiel from the bathroom.

Dean went to play with his lego whilst Castiel made dinner. After dinner they watched TV for a while, like they'd done the day before before bath time. This time Dean was less tired Castiel allowed him to play a little before deciding that it was bedtime.

They followed the same routine and Dean fell happily asleep hearing his story.

The next morning Castiel noticed the difference in Dean's demeanor straight away and allowed Dean to get himself out of bed. He left the room and went to the kitchen. Dean arrived a short while later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair feeling a little awkward. He hesitated a moment before he sat down opposite of Castiel. He cleared his throat, "Cas man, I just wanted to say thanks for looking after me" he said quietly, not able to look the angel in the eyes.

"No problem Dean" Castiel said assuredly. "This place is here for you anytime, you only need to call me whenever you need to come. This, of course, is between me and you, unless you wish to inform your brother of our arrangement." He thought for a moment before adding, "I do however expect you to trust me and call me when you need time here. I will be very displeased if you do not. Do you understand?"

Dean nodded, he finally felt brave enough to look Castiel in the eyes and was almost blown away by the sincerity he saw there.

"Yeah, I will. I promise. But how about you get me back to my brother before he decides to go off on a hunt on his own?"

"Of course Dean" Castiel said standing up.

He put two fingers to Dean's head and a moment later Dean found himself back in the bunker's library. 

Sam jumped up, "hey, why can't you two come in like normal people? 

"Where's the fun in that?" Dean said clapping his brother on the back.

"So, is there any interesting hunts on the go?" he said turning to smile at Castiel.

Dean was taken aback when he suddenly had an arm full of Sam. Sam hugged his brother tightly "glad to have you back" he said before turning and informing Dean about a possible hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end and Dean is back at the bunker.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it :).


End file.
